List of Krinole profiles and statistics
This is a list of profiles and statistics for Krinole. Television Toy Island Season 1 bio: Krinole is a young and naive bear living on Toy Island with his brother Mr. Tedy. Krinole still has a lot to learn, so whenever he tries to solve a problem it doesn't always end up how he wants it to. Still, his brother is teaching him whenever he gets the chance, so Krinole shouldn't be too far behind. Toy Island Season 2 bio: Krinole has returned to Toy Island, though ever since Mr. Tedy left the island he's been unable to sleep without thinking of his brother. Luckily, Krinole has his best friend Huffy to cheer him up whenever he gets sad. Krinole is really going to face a challenge this time around, what with having to teach Slush what he knows and meeting the unique new faces on the island...as well as their new enemies. Toy Island Season 3 bio: Krinole has always been the central character of ''Toy Island, and he's back to prove it. Once again teamed up with his pals Huffy and Slush, Krinole is sure that no moose is going to tear apart their misfit toy family.'' Toy Island Season 4 bio: You'd think that Krinole would've gotten tired of changing islands. But he's with his friends, and that's all that matters to him. He's certainly going to have to get used to the new faces he meets and the new environments he encounters, but with the help of his pals he's sure to make it through in one piece. Toy Island Season 5 bio: Krinole has always been courageous, and he's always been helpful, so it comes to no surprise that he'll welcome Jane the scientist or the travelling merchants to his humble home. Of course, he'll also have to be wary of that dastardly Triple M Crew and their new lieutenant, Flaggy, who seems to be up to no good. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 1: Krinole has always been one to welcome new faces to the island. So when the Studio Crew from far-off Ethanville arrive on Toy Island for a visit, he is going to be one of the first to greet them. As well, their quick friendship will bring them against the forces of the Triple M Crew or any other forces that threaten their safety. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 2: When mysterious "space monsters" attack the island while the Studio Crew are by for a visit, Krinole takes it upon himself to keep all of his friends safe from danger, even if he doesn't quite know what he's up against. The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 3: As Krinole enjoys some relaxation time with his pals from Ethanville, they are suddenly descended upon by a masked warrior from another dimension. Just who is he and what does he want with the Toy Island Crew? The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! bio 4: When a helicopter suddenly crash lands on Toy Island, Krinole is luckily there to help rescue the Studio Crew. Being the helpful person that he is, naturally, he can't help but join his old friends in fixing up the old chopper. Toy Island Adventures bio: Krinole is no stranger to adventure, and when he's invited by newcomer Felix to join him in exploring the rest of the island, how could he say no? Off to Toy Island Adventures! Film Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph bio: Given this task by the two Spirits, Krinole must retrieve the Chords of Harmonic Progression and return them to their rightful spots before it's too late...and the world gets destroyed. Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour bio: When an unknown force attacks the Toy Island Crew and kidnaps many of its members, Krinole feels it is his duty to round up the remaining troops and fight their way to the bottom of this problem. Oshawott: The Force of Hippo bio: Krinole has never been to the bottom of the ocean before, so he's certainly excited to finally see what it looks like. He's also going to be invaluable in helping Oshawott defend the royal Queen Hippo, thanks to his experience fighting against Monsieur Bonjour's forces. Toy Island: Playin' Hard to Get bio: ''When Jane flees the island, Krinole takes it upon himself to give chase and help console her to come back. But by doing so, he inadvertently finds himself getting caught in a much larger conflict...'' Toy Island: Courageous Friendship bio: As the islanders are met with a force of evil unlike any they've seen before, and friendly faces take sides, Krinole must learn to use his newfound powers to protect his friends and the fate of Toy Island. Video games Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game bio: Krinole is our hero, and he's off to retrieve the Chords of Harmonic Progression and return them to their rightful locations. He's going to have to use his Krinole Fu to punch, kick, and spin his way through hordes of enemies, but luckily he also has his special Krinole Power that he can use for a massive effect. Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island bio: Krinole is a relatively all-around character, although he runs a bit more quickly but he packs less of a punch. Krinole has all sorts of rapid fighting moves he's adopted from his Krinole Fu, and he's not scared of using his Krinole Power when he gets the chance! Friends' Hockey bio: Krinole is a speedy type character, so he can move around the rink quite quickly. However, he's not the sharpest shooter in the range. He's best used getting the puck from one side of the rink to another, and then passing to a buddy to shoot. Of course, if he uses his Krinole Power, that goalie better dodge the shot or they'll get stunned by the massive energy blast! Curtis Ball Tournament bio: Krinole is the leader of Team Krinole, and he didn't lend his name to the team for no reason. His small stature gives him great running speed and dodging capabilities, but it leaves his power and reach a bit lacking. If he uses his Krinole Power, though, you'd better be ready, because whatever he lacked in his stats he has now covered up! Toy Island Party! bio: Krinole is always so cheery, it's no wonder he couldn't not gather everyone up to organise a party! Krinole is ready to hit that dice block and race around the board gathering whatever he can to win! Friends' Kombat II bio: Krinole is pretty speedy and he's pretty light too. This makes him versatile and lets him get around the stage easily, but it also means he's easy to knock off the stage. He's going to use his rapid Krinole Fu to bust his opponents, though, and he's willing to use his Krinole Power even if it tires him out. Friends' Racing bio: Krinole may be light but that doesn't make him a pushover. He's ready to swerve his way past opponents and squeeze through tight places to get to first place! Friends' Kombat: United bio: Krinole is a speedy yet light character, making it imperative for him to dish out damage by catching his opponents in a series of combos. Luckily, he's got two tools, his Super Combo and Counter Combo, at his disposal to help him out. Friends' Baseball bio: A great captain with pretty balanced stats, and his fast running speed is his best asset. Toy Island Adventures bio: Krinole can use his Krinole Fu to take out enemies and spin through certain obstacles. Toy Island Golf bio: Krinole has a relatively light drive but has some excellent club control, making him an easy character for beginners to use whilst still having some driver distance. Friends' Volleyball Blast bio: Krinole is a speedy character, making it easy for him to get around the court. Unfortunately, when he hits the ball it doesn't fly with much speed, making it easy for his opponent to hit it back. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter bio: Yarn Krinole is the most basic infantry unit. Wielding the standard Yarn Shooter, he can shoot yarn balls at opponents in a moderate pace of fire. But beware: he also has a strong melee attack in his Krinole Spin! Toy Island Explorers bio: When Krinole awakens from a cursed nightmare under the full moon, he finds himself in a foreign wasteland, with the ocean in the sky lit by eternal moonlight. With his best friend Huffy, the two scour the mysterious land, searching for answers - and the way home. Krinole can use his Krinole Power to proficiently wield any weapon he comes across, and it provides him with the potential to harness his affinity for the five Elements. Toy Island Tennis bio: Krinole is a very standard player, trading some rally power for a quick-footed running pace. Curtis Ball Showdown bio: Krinole's best asset is his running speed, which lets him dash across the field with relative ease. The rest of his stats are also pretty balanced, making him an effective mid player. However, due to his size, he's not as well-suited to picks or direct shots, making him a more supportive player. Toy Island Sports Fest bio: Krinole is a balanced player with average stats all around. However, he is better suited for a support role. Category:Profiles and Statistics Category:Lists